Trusting in Fate
by Oh So Cliche
Summary: When Troy decides he would rather stay behind and shoot baskets than go to the New Years Eve party at the lodge, Fate has to scramble to find a way to get Gabriella and Troy together. AU
1. Prologue and the Problem

Summary: When Troy decides he'd rather stay behind and shoot baskets than go to the New Years Eve party at the lodge, Fate has to scramble to find a way to get Gabriella and Troy together. (AU)

- - -

**Trusting in Fate**

- - -

_Prologue_

- - -

Hi. Fate here. Yes, that's right, _the_ Fate. As in "Praise Fate! I won the lottery!" or "Damn it. Does Fate hate me? I'm already late for work." Or whatever. It's not like I listen to the criticisms anymore - after a couple hundred years of being cursed out, I've learned to ignore them. Anyway, I'm real. As real as the shoes on your feet and that tree outside your window. Yeah, I know - it kinda sucks knowing that your life really isn't in your hands - but I do my best for everyone. I don't _try _to leave people out in the cold, it just happens sometimes. I mean, I **do **have about a trillion billion people to look after - and eegads, the ones that are meant to be? The most stubborn of all of my charges. They never seem to want to stay together? Don't the words 'fated forever' mean **anything **to _anyone _anymore?

Anyway.

So, I'm here about one particular pair that might interest you. Known as Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. They are the two most perfect-for-each-other people that I know. Unfortunately…I kinda…well…messed up this time around. You see, I was taking care of this thing on the other side of the world and completely forgot to force Troy to the party. I mean, one tiny mistake in all of what, a hundred years? This shouldn't be such a big deal - but it is, at least to me. My superiors are screaming, the Head Boss is angry beyond belief and my underlings are all laughing at me. Apparently I screwed up the newest 'It' couple.

Imagine my joy when I found out.

So here I am, scrambling to pick up the pieces after my disastrous mistake. I'm inviting you along for the ride - though no more laughing. I don't think my pride can take it.

- - -

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the party?" asked Andrea Bolton, looking concernedly at her son, who was still faking and breaking, even though his father had reluctantly headed upstairs to change for the New Years party he would be attending with his wife.

"Positive Mom." he replied, twisting and setting a perfect shot, smiling contentedly as it swished through the net.

"Oh but Troy, I don't want to leave you he-"

"Leave the boy be Andrea, I'm sure he'll be fine." came the words from Troy's father, smiling over at his wife. "If he wants to play, he can play." Andrea sighed, but smiled.

"Wouldn't want to pull him away from something he loves. Night Troy honey. Come on Mr. Bolton, you promised me a dance." she pulled gently on her husband's arm, who made a face after her, ignoring his son's laughter at the oncoming demise of his father.

- - -

"_Mamí_, I really do not want to go to this party." Gabriella said, pleading with her mother, attempting to tug away her book from the stubborn grip of her mother, who was convinced this party was the best thing for her daughter.

"_Querida_, I love you, honestly I do, but please - do this for me." Gabriella sighed. If there was one thing she could not fight against, it was the guilt trip her mom sent her on every time she wanted her to do something.

"Fine. But I won't enjoy it." And she was right - not only could she not even finish the chapter in her book, she was called up on stage to sing! Gabi hated singing, possibly more than anything else in the world. She hugged her book to her chest, staring nervously at the screen, unable to even glance at the person beside her at the microphone. He was getting catcalls from all his friends who were perched around the 'freestyle club' and she didn't have to look to know he was looking at her. She glanced at the screen - how in the world was she going to sing this love song with this boy whom she knew nothing about? The boy started singing and he had little to no talent - his friends were laughing and everyone around them was giggling.

She supposed that ought to make her feel better about when it was her turn, but it just made her more nervous - when she opened her mouth to sing she could feel her breath catching in her throat - all that came out was a soft 'eep'. The eyes of everyone were on her and she could feel her heart being to race. All of a sudden she needed air - much more air than was in that room at that moment. She fled off the stage, ignoring the shouts of those inside. She pushed past everyone milling around and burst into the open porch, breathing heavily. She hated crowds - hated people staring. She could not believe her luck.

She was never going to sing again. Ever.

- - -

Fate again here. _Great_. Angst is making my job hard. He likes to torture me and my charges. I really have to get this right. I don't know how it's going to happen or even when - but Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton will be together and be IN THAT MUSICAL.

Somehow.

After all, I'm Fate.

It's gotta work out at some point, _right_?

Right.

At least, I hope so.

- - -

**Author's Note: **This is just a side fic that I'm working on every now and then when I can't work on True Drama, so enjoy. This might be updated soon, or in a week. I really have no idea where this is going - but I wanted to get this out there. Make sure it wasn't a total flop. :D

Let me know what you're thinking. Fate's kind fun to write, nearly as fun as Jamie. :P

-B


	2. The Price to Pay

- - -

**Chapter 1**

- - -

**Fate**

- - -

There was a knock at my office door as I sifted through miles high of paper work. "GO AWAY." I shouted at the door, still searching for the one sheet of paper I had SWORN I had left on top.

"Aw, is that any way to treat your favorite Higher Being?" came the sickly sweet voice of Angst, who had haunted my every step after what was now being called "**The Big Screw Up**" around the office. Imagine my joy when I found out from my secretary.

"Go away Angst - I really don't have time for this. I need to find the by-form for soul mates and then fill it out and make sure Filing has actually filed it correctly this time as apposed to shoving it back into "Deceased Souls and Reincarnations" like they did last tim-" I was cut off from my ramble by a sheet being shoved into my face. I looked up and it took me only a second to realize what it was.

"My by-form! Where did you-"

"Floor." he replied, smirking at me through mysterious eyes. I scowled back at him.

"Thank you." I replied stiffly. "Now you can go."

"Oh, I don't think so - after all, I'm here to let you know - you've got another opening - Troy's leaving the lodge and Gabriella's angsting over last night in the lobby - maybe they can…cross paths and-" But I didn't hear the rest, I was already out the door and sprinting down the padded hallways, over turning mail carts hauled along by cherubs and leaping over my coworkers.

I skidded to a halt outside the Watching Room and found my way to the main viewing globe, shouting Troy and Gabriella's names as I went - they flashed onto the screen and I rubbed my hands together - now to make some patented Fate magic. Hopefully.

- - -

**Gabriella**

- - -

I'd snuck downstairs, dodging the bell boys who were still chuckling over my flee from the scene of the crime last night - weren't the employees supposed to be _gracious _to their guests? All I was getting was crap from them. Obviously, it didn't make me eager to accept their invitation to lunch, even if one of them called me a pretty girl - it was clear he had no mastery over the English language.

So now, hunched in the lobby over my book - finally! - I curled up in the corner of one of the large sofas facing the fireplace, ignoring the patrons of the lodge as they filed back and forth, hauling baggage and little children. I was well into my book when…

- - -

**Fate**

- - -

"Sorry Gabi honey, but that's enough reading for you." I said with a smirk, casting my hands out to the globe, fiddling with something when there was a click of a door behind me. I continued futzing with something while casting a glance over my shoulder. There was Angst - unsurprisingly - and I watched him make his way to his own viewing globe. I didn't watch him bring up a picture, but the sounds that came from it echoed my own - he was watching Gabi and Troy too. I scowled, but kept my comments to myself.

There was a soft chuckle from his direction, but I studiously ignored him. I was working on getting Gabi to notice the now center-stage Troy who…_wait.. What! _Troy was now…_surrounded by **girls**! When the hell did…_ I growled and looked up at Angst who was smiling at me cheerfully, his bright white smile doing nothing to help my mood. "Why are you purposely doing this to me!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Just a little extra challenge luv, just a little extra challenge."

"You know where you can shove that challenge Ang? Right up your-"

"Now, now luv. That's not nice." he said smugly, folding his arms and casually striking a pose which was elegant while looking completely effortless - the man just _pissed _me off.

"And stop calling me luv! I'm close to just fating you something horrible, painful and probably illegal in four hundred and eleven countries. Now leave me alone."

- - -

**Troy**

- - -

I was just walking down the stairs, hauling my luggage along, thanks to that useless bellboy who was busy flirting with some girl who didn't even look like she was on the same _planet _as him, never mind interested. Randomly, a crop of girls were shuffling down the hallways in that formation that the cliquey girls seem to enjoy so much. As one, they converged on me, like hungry raptors amassing over prey. All at once I was absorbed into a conversation concerning how 'totally awesome' last night's part was and who kissed whom and how 'adorably cute' I was and if I had a girlfriend and when I was leaving.

Teenage girls in the morning. My favorite. Notice the heavy sarcasm.

I somehow managed to escape - ('You go Troy!' thought Fate happily, grinning at her viewing globe, not noticing Angst hard at work at his own.) - but only in time to slam into another girl who seemed like she was emerging from the same clutches I had just burst from. In fact, it was that same one that bellboy had been speaking too. "Ooh - sorry, you oka-" but my question was swallowed up in the group of girls as I was hauled back in along with the other dark-haired girl. I turned to get a good look at her and apologize, but she was beating a hasty retreat up the stairs having sprinted from the milling flock of girls. I only caught the slightest glimpse of her face when she looked back at someone behind me. Ducking around the last remaining girls I found myself looking at one of the guys I'd snowboarded with last afternoon - then he seemed kind of smug, but generally okay. Now he was looking after the girl with a scowl. _Not so happy relationship there, _I thought and made my way to the desk where my parents were waiting for me. At least I was getting home where things were always normal.

Well…mostly.

- - -

**Fate**

- - -

"ANGST!" I screeched, ripping my hands from my globe and stalking towards him. To his credit, he didn't even waver. "You just HAD to haul along the guy who Gabi sang with last night! You KNEW she would run at the sight of him!" Angst just chuckled.

I wanted to rip out his larynx.

_Maybe then he wouldn't be so quick to laugh smugly. _I smiled evilly at this thought and it seemed to put him out a little. The smile disconcerted him. "Oh my lovely Fate - it's my job luv, to provide angst to the masses."

"On **my **time!"

"But of course gorgeous, where else would I get my morning entertainment?"

"SATURDAY MORNING CARTOONS LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU PSYCHO."

"But you should know by now that I'm not like everyone else Fate baby."

"You've got that right, you perverted psychopath with a god complex." I muttered before glaring at him. "And for the eighty-nine billionth, seven hundred thousandth, six hundred and fifty seventh time - stop with the nicknames!"

"You know you love them." he replied easily, falling into a comfortable pose - they'd had this argument several times before and he knew the pattern. In fact in about three seconds, Fate would storm out of th-

SLAM.

The door slammed shut as Fate stalked out of the room. Angst smiled. In precisely six seconds Fate would storm back in with a quick remark and then-

"I hope a vulture feeds on your remains. While you're alive - _Angsty baby_." SLAM.

There was a long pause before a hoarse voice came from the corner of the room. Angst nearly jumped until he realized who it was. "Haven't you ever heard the saying, you get more flies with honey than vinegar?"

"But of course." Angst replied with a smirk, turning to face Death, one of the oldest beings Up Here.

"Maybe if you were actually nice to the girl, she'd stop calling you a self righteous bastard with a stick planted firmly up your-"

"She's never called me that one." he replied firmly.

"Not to your face." Death said mildly, passing his scythe from hand to hand as he puttered around the room. Angst glared at him. "What? It's true."

"I like my way better. She'll come around." he said confidently, though his façade wavered when he turned to look at the hunched old being. "Right?"

"Eventually." Death conceded, before making his way from the room.

"There are some things that even Fate can't prevent." Angst said to himself, a true smile alighting on his face. Maybe he would go a little easier on the girl - but he did so enjoy pestering her. She was gorgeous when she was angry.

- - -

**Troy**

- - -

Ah. Back at school. Thank god. I scanned the hallways, smiling and nodding at the enthusiastic Wildcats, ready for a new year. I reveled in the screeching and screaming and shouting.

Well…not really actually. It usually aggravated me to no end. In fact…it still did.

I sighed. Who was I kidding? I adored my school, basketball was my thing - I loved being here. The popular part was grating on my nerves a little, but hey - I could deal. I was Troy, the basketball boy. Nothing could bring me down.

**THUD**.

Except maybe running into a garbage can. Because I was definitely down after that. Down on the floor that is. Really, what was up with me today. I was crashing into everything. I sighed, picked myself up, brushed off the random empty bags of chips and papers along with the girls who were "helping", and made my way to Darbus' homeroom class. My favorite. There was still seven minutes till the bell - thank god - and I continued a previous conversation with Jason, perching on my desk.

"So, do you remember anything about the next night?" he asked.

"No, all I remember is pink jelly -" my eye caught a new girl, who'd finally found her way into the class, a couple seconds before the bell. She was certainly pretty. Jason's next question roused me and I replied with a shrug and then a wince as Darbus' voice pierced through the air.

"SEAT BOLTON." I slithered down into my seat and slumped as far down as possible. I hated being first in a row. "CELL PHONES EVANSES." There was a little pouting sigh from Sharpay's direction as she and Ryan tucked away their cell phones. "Alright," she began in a warm and kind voice - but we all knew better, Darbus was pure evil. "I have a few homeroom announcements to make before I GIVE YOU A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION DANFORTH FOR TALKING DURING MY CLASS." Everyone jumped and Chad huddled in his seat, looking guilty. He'd been pursuing an argument with Taylor McKessie. Again. I had no idea what his problem with her was, but they fought like cat and dog.

"That'll probably be hard for Chad, since he won't know how many days in a week there are." Taylor murmured to her surrounding posse of brainiacs. "MCKESSIE. DO I HAVE TO WARN YOU AGAIN?" Taylor squeaked and shook her head.

Like I told you - pure evil.

Darbus continued without any further interruptions. "Free period tomorrow there will be drama auditions," I tuned the rest out. Who cared about the drama club. I'm sure they were perfectly nice people and all, but they followed Sharpay and Ryan mindlessly - now **that **was just scary. I mean, it was all dancing and costumes and…singing.

I really didn't have anything against singing. In fact…I really like to sing. But if I ever told anyone that - Chad, my dad, the team, etc - I think I'd kill them from lack of oxygen - they'd all be laughing too hard to breathe. For some reason, a malicious urge rose in me to sign up for the audition, just to see what they'd all say. But it was quelled immediately by the sensible side of my brain. _Don't be an idiot Bolton, just _- "PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU." I leapt out of my chair, having completely zoned out.

"That's it, everyone I yelled at this period - half an hour after school - all of you!" I risked a glance at the class, wondering if I'd missed any more chewing outs. Sharpay was pouting viciously, Ryan…well…he looked like he could really care less, Chad was glowering, Taylor was astonished, Jason - who had been screeched at for chewing gum - was sleeping as usual and a girl in the back looked completely flustered. She was the pretty one I'd noticed earlier in the period - something about her phone falling out of her bag.

Darbus was crazy about cell phones.

The bell rang and everyone stampeded out of the classroom at the speed of light. Anything to get away from Drama Darbus.

- - -

**Fate**

- - -

Fate was enjoying herself far more than she should. She flicked a finger to one side, her eyes trained on the watching globe. A heavy thud echoed from its speakers. She flicked it the other way, and there was a crash.

She really shouldn't enjoy it, but she really loved making Troy run into things.

It released a little anger and also made way for the perfect - **THUD **- plan.

- - -

**Troy**

- - -

"Dammit, I'm so sorry." I said for about the fiftieth time today. For some reason, I had no control whatsoever over my balance today. I'd run into lockers and people and trashcans and even a mailbox this morning on my way to school that was **definitely **not even in tripping range. I hauled myself off the floor and quickly offered to help the girl I'd knocked over up. Most of them either took the arm and gave me a glare, or took the arm and clasped on to it, fawning.

This girl did neither, she dusted herself off before glancing at me. She was the girl from Darbus' homeroom - the pretty one. I had to immediately recall my observation of pretty. She was _gorgeous_. "Something tells me it wasn't all your fault."

I sighed. "I hope so, I've done this at least thirteen and a half times today."

She raised an eyebrow. "A half? How does one trip over something 'a half' time?" I flushed slightly, rubbing my hand at the back of my neck.

"Well, there was this cat you see, and this really large bush, and I just - you know what, never mind!" I cut myself off mock cheerfully. I was surprised by the tinkling laughter of the girl, who was juggling a lot for just the first day of school. "Need some help there?" I was surprised I hadn't knocked it all over in my moment (moments which had become much more frequent) of clumsiness.

"Only if your next class happens to be AP Honors Accelerated Algebra," she replied hopefully. I raised an eyebrow - advanced placement **honors **_accelerated _classes? I didn't even realize they HAD all three of those for one class.

"Sorry, they must've…left that one off my schedule." I replied with a smirk. She laughed. "Though I'm pretty sure I know where it is - you've got Mrs. Goldman?" A quick fumble and a glance a schedule later, the girl was nodding at me. "Then yup, I've got you covered. I'm Troy."

"Gabriella." she replied with a small smile. I led her to Mrs. Goldman, ignored the glare from Taylor who through some twisted logic of hers blamed me for anything Chad did, forced a smile at Sharpay and waved goodbye to Gabriella.

- - -

**Fate**

- - -

"SUCCESS." I gleefully danced around my viewing globe. Well, they'd met, hopefully nothing would screw it up from now on. My mood darkened when I remembered Angst, whose eagerness to help had turned into eagerness to screw me up. I sighed and flicked off my viewing globe and turned to find a handsome man at the door, posing casually. "Passion, what are you doing here?" I asked the man, who just smiled.

"I have a few subjects to check up on, you know the drill." Passion said with a wink, which made my cheeks warm. Now here was someone who I didn't mind being around as apposed to that dratted Angst- BLAH, how was he constantly in my thoughts? I shoved him out of my mind and smiled back at Passion.

"You bet I do, the work never ends." he laughed, a kind warm laugh that was nothing like Angst's dark- ARGH. Seriously, this was getting annoying.

"So, how's the Montez Bolton job going?" he asked sympathetically. I opened to mouth to answer, but I was cut off.

"Just fine I imagine, now that I'm not butting in." came a smug voice and I turned to find Angst at the doorway that Passion had just vacated. I couldn't help but think that Angst looked much more casual posing there than Passion.

"You can say that again." I said angrily, placing my hands on my hips, getting ready for a nice bantering session.

"Just go Angst, she doesn't want you here." came Passion's voice. Half of me wanted to smirk smugly and agree, but the other half of me was indignant that he would think to talk for **me **and slightly aggravated that I wouldn't be getting my daily arguing in with Angst. It was always amusing matching my superior wit against his obviously inferior humor. Of course, I wasn't biased in the slightest. _Heh_.

"Is this true?" Angst cast a lazy gaze over to me. For some reason, I felt like a lot was riding on my answer - but that was ridiculous. Angst could care less about what I thought. I didn't even realize it, but I hesitated on answering, on telling him to leave me the hell alone - when I realized what I'd done, Angst was already smiling lazily at me and the anger rose in me again. Who was **HE **to _think _that I actually **wanted **him around at **ANY **time!

"Very true. See you…**never **_Angst-y baby_." I said with a sarcastically cruel smile. Angst smiled back at me, blew me a sarcastic kiss then disappeared down the hallway. "Smug bastard." I said, though without any real malice, watching the doorway.

"Um, Fate?" I turned at the sound of a familiar voice, inwardly flushing - I'd **completely **forgotten about Passion.

"Yep?" I replied brightly.

"I was wondering, about this afternoon if you had anything-" _uh-oh. He's asking me out. _Passion was handsome, suave, witty - **perfect**. _Then_…why wasn't I leaping at the chance to go out with him? I had no idea. But I **did **know that I had to get out of there otherwise I'd embarrass both him and me.

"Eek, Passion - I'll catch up with you later, my secretary just mind-called me, something about an emergency. Later, okay?" I said with a bright smile, before dodging out of the Viewing Room.

Only to nearly run into Angst, who was perched on the wall outside.

As I stared at him astonished, he smiled at me - for once, not smug or sarcastic - and disappeared. The smile set my mind spinning - I'd never seen a real smile from him before. Boy was he gorgeous when he smiled. But…he'd been waiting outside the door. What the hell did that mean?

Had he been…_listening_? Did he actually **care**? I scoffed at that idea. Yeah right, _Angst_? **Care**? _That's a good one._

But I wasn't so sure.

- - -

**Author's Note**: Finally! YAY! You have no idea how much fun I actually had writing this. Angst…the smug bastard he is… is BEYOND FUN to write. I love when I get characters like that, one's that truly make me smile when I write their dialogue and thoughts. Anyway, again, this is just a fic I work on when I have no inspiration for True Drama - which is why this is **such** a long chapter - it took me for**EVER** to get that chapter of TD up. Bleh.

For some reason, Fate and Angst run away with the story when it's their turn to talk, so I'm sorry if you don't get as much of a feeling of Troy/Gabi in here as I was wishing for. I'm hoping next chapter I can kinda balance them both out, but I do _really_ love this chapter.

But they finally met! But…they have no idea about each other and their musical talents…how**EVER** will they be displayed? -**evil smile from the author**- Oh and it'll be good and provide LOTS OF ANGST. Teehee! My favorite! (**Angst**: Did you call me? **Me**: Ugh, no. Go away. **Angst**: Righty-o! -**goes off to make lots of sarcastic babies with Fate**- **Me**: BLAH.)

I have no control over my characters. **:X**

Same bat time, same bat channel ya'll. **:D**

-B


	3. A Painful Predicament

- - -

**Chapter 2**

- - -

**Gabriella**

- - -

Well, that was nice of him. I made my way to my seat, only to be pounced upon by a cloud of pink and glitter. "How do you know Troy Bolton?" she asked immediately and I raised an eyebrow. Troy…_Bolton _- oh, that must be his last name.

"We bumped into each other." I replied, settling down to start copying the problem the teacher had on the board. "I was lost - he offered to bring me to this class." I held out a hand to her. "Gabriella." The girl looked at it for a second before taking it in hers for a moment then dropping it.

"Sharpay Evans." she said dramatically, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "President of the Drama Club."

Was I supposed to care? _Don't be mean Gabi._ I reminded myself. _You're not doing yourself favors by being mean and antisocial._ "That's nice." I said genuinely, settling myself in my seat and starting the worksheet, easily making my way through the problems. I sighed and scowled at one of the problems - one of the givens was missing for one proof and I had tried it every way possible - you couldn't solve it without it. I sighed and wondered if I should just skip over it and wait for someone else to bring it up, or just bring it up myself. Here was the perfect chance to hide the fact that I was freakishly smart…_but_…I sighed and my conscience got to me. I slid from my seat and conferred with the teacher for a moment who agreed that one of the givens had been cut off in the photocopying and made my way back to my seat.

"I'm also," Sharpay continued, like there hadn't been a ten minute silence between her introduction and her new announcement. I kept my eyes on her, but my hand kept moving, automatically doing the problem. _And if you prove not C and C implies F then F is false and… _"with Troy." She gave me this meaningful look like I was supposed to know what that meant. "You know," she said, her voice lowering, "**_with_**."

Ah. **With**.

The disappointment I felt was slightly a surprise - did I already have a crush on this Troy guy? I silently scolded myself - I _knew _I didn't have time for this stuff. I had to help my mom with the new house, get into the curriculum - no time for anything silly. The rest of the class passed by in a blur, along with the rest of the day. I sat alone, eating my homemade lunch with little relish. Not exactly what I expected on my first day of the new 'me'. I silently promised myself that I'd do better tomorrow. This was my chance to be someone other than 'freaky math girl' and I was going to live up to my hopes. The bell rang at the end of school and I was nearly at the front doors of the school when I remembered my detention. I muttered a swear in Spanish - the only way I'd ever curse, and never in front of my mother - and started running. If I was late for detention I knew Darbus would have me doing a whole week more, and I'd only just met the woman today.

I made it to the auditorium with a couple seconds to spare. I dropped my things in a seat and made my up to the stage. Darbus acknowledged my existence only by handing me a paintbrush and pushing me towards a giant crescent-like thing. A couple more people showed up at once - Troy being one of them. Darbus scowled at them for being three seconds late, but handed them brushes and shoved them towards random inanimate objects.

- - -

**Fate**

- - -

"Fate?"

"Not now Chance, I have to finish this form."

"Alright Fate, but I thought you said you wanted to know when Gabi got to deten-" my secretary didn't even need to finish her words before I rushed by her and down the hall. I sighed as I ran, this was becoming a too often occurrence and my cubicle neighbors were beginning to talk. More than they did before, that is.

I skidded to a halt outside the Viewing Room and made my way inside, aiming myself towards the most cooperative viewing globe, one that didn't try to show off and zoom in at random points or try to talk back when you told it to do something. Of course, someone was already at that globe, though by the sounds, I could tell they were viewing exactly what I needed to see. Three guesses to who it was. Oh, and the first two don't count.

- - -

**Angst**

- - -

"Why are you here?" Always suspicious that Fate. As though I would do anything to ruin her plan. Despite the fact that used to be my mission in life.

"Watching you work." I replied enigmatically, knowing it would annoy her to know end, not knowing why I would spend my free time with her charges. Really, she was one of the smartest people I knew and still she had no idea. The thought amused me, so a smirk lit my lips.

"Why are you so interested now in my work?"

"You're doing well, that's all."

"I just don't get it. Why are you being so goddamn nice?" she asked me, her eyes suspicious even as her mouth quirked into a smile at my last comment. I smiled wider at this, remembering my conversation with Death not too long ago.

"_Haven't you ever heard the saying, you get more flies with honey than vinegar?"_

"…I," I considered this. "I decided I wanted to catch more flies." I replied, smirking at the confused look Fate was trying to hide but failing miserably at. Was it so wrong that I took a smug pleasure every time I managed to set her off balance? Perhaps, but it was too good. Fate was always…well, not in control, because she wasn't, but she always knew what she had to do. She was organized in the way that she understood what was to be done and set her mind to it and did it and that was that. Pushing her a little so she found herself pin wheeling to keep from tripping was my little way of showing myself that I could affect her. A little pathetic, but hey - everyone is at some point in their life. Trust me, I know.

"I don't think I'm going to ask." she finally replied and I turned my gaze from her face back to the globe I was gazing at, the smirk still on my lips.

"That's probably wisest, considering I probably wouldn't have given you an answer." I said casually, adjusting the view with a few taps, centering in on Troy sitting on the stage and painting. I glanced up to see Fate rolling her eyes, but smiling as though she knew she really wasn't as annoyed as she pretended to be.

"Anyway, may I use your globe?" I considered this question for far longer than was necessary and Fate was just about to make a snappy retort about how slow I really must be to think about it for this extended period of time - I could tell - when I finally said,

"I don't see why not." and moved several feet away, allowing her use of the globe. I settled myself on one of the many counters around the room, perching on the edge, yawning casually as I relaxed, watching Fate at work. She expertly used the globe to scan the auditorium and every person in it before settling it back on Troy, occasionally switching the view to Gabi.

"I just don't know." she muttered to herself, having forgotten who exactly was in the room with her now.

"Well…" I said poignantly, before drifting off, knowing Fate's curiosity would eventually get the better of her. I counted down from ten and precisely at zero, Fate sighed loudly and turned to me, her dark eyes reluctant.

"Alright. You got me - _what _Angst?" I grinned. A responding smile crossed Fate's lips before she forced it off her face.

"You could always…force them to sing." I said, raising an eyebrow at Fate. I could see the wheels turning in her head as she turned back to the globe. She murmured to herself for several moments before speaking aloud, thinking.

"I could, but why would they…and how could I… but then there's…oh. OH." Fate whirled, a large smile on her face as there was a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I know the perfect plan - thank you for reminder." she said, with a mock curtsy, before rolling up her sleeves and returning her gaze to the globe. I laughed.

"My honor milady. Like you expected any less from the great and wonderful Angst?' I said with a mock-dubious tone, as though I was astonished she even doubted me. Of course, doubting me was what Fate did best. She cast a sly glance over her shoulder before jerking her head at the globe, a not-so-subtle invite to join her beside the machine. I meandered over to stand beside her, shoulder to shoulder.

"Now watch and learn grasshopper." Fate said imperiously, with laughter in her voice as she raised a hand and flicked, creating chaos with a mere hand movement. _That's hot._

- - -

**Troy**

- - -

We were doing just fine, Chad and I, painting a tree. Or at least, **I** was doing fine and Chad was sleeping. But I didn't mind so much, it kept Taylor from pinning us with death glares every couple minutes and it gave me a little time to think about this whole drama thing. I mean, it was dorky. People who did drama were dorky, _right_? I bit my lip - no, _wrong_. I couldn't say that - I hadn't met any of the drama crew, right? Except Sharpay and Ryan. And even though I knew they were crazy, that didn't mean everyone **else **was crazy. That was like assuming because Jason was lazy in school, everyone else on the basketball team didn't care. Or assuming that because Chad was a practical joker, none of the jocks cared about the rules. I sighed - but all of this thinking, however philosophical or true it was, was pretty much useless considering I _couldn't_, **wouldn't **and shouldn't join the drama club - ever. It wasn't my clique and wasn't my group and that sort of thing was completely frowned upon at East High.

His gaze wandered along with his thoughts and curious eyes ended up settling on the new girl - Gabriella. She was the odd one out among this crowd - everyone had their group and their friends, except her. She was smart, so the Mathletes might haul her in, but she was pretty, so the fashion crowd might recruit her. I didn't know much else about her, but for some odd reason - I wanted to. I really, really wanted to. But unless somehow she became a cheerleader or became the president of some club her first week in, I didn't see us having anything to do with one another. Our crowds would move in different circles and she'd be lost to the masses. I sighed - this was becoming less and less fair.

If only I knew.

- - -

**Chad**

- - -

You can't really blame me for sleeping. I'd been up for hours the night before finishing my global studies project - I couldn't risk another bad grade in that class. And I certainly didn't want to risk getting _more _snide remarks from one Taylor McKessie. If you ever needed a reason that mixing groups was a bad idea - she was it. She represented the intelligent side of the school, organized and highly sensible. I was a jock and therefore, by default - stupid. So she took every chance she could to nudge at me - so I returned in kind. I don't even know how the feud began, but it did and since first grade we've despised each other. She was the reason that I never even attempted to make friends with anyone outside my group. If they all saw me the same way - what was the point?

Anyway - so I was sleeping, letting Troy do all the work - but hey, he's my best friend and he knew I'd eventually pay him back. Eventually being the key word there. But suddenly my comfortable spot jolted and teetered and because I wanted to survive till my eighteenth birthday, I jerked awake to find Troy staring up meaningfully at me and then over at Darbus, who was making her way down the aisle of the auditorium. I let out a soft 'eep' and quickly scaled down the tree to pretend I was and had been working steadily on the back end of the tree for the entire detention.

McKessie gave me a knowing smug smirk and I gave her one back. **Hah **- like I hadn't noticed she'd been chatting away the entire time to that new girl - I wasn't the only one skipping work. Darbus made her slow, dramatic entrance onto the stage and I watched in slight amusement as Sharpay dropped everything and turned to give Darbus her simpering, undivided attention. Ryan yawned, pulled his hat further down over his eyes and settled himself on the stage, seemingly ready to be at Sharpay's beck and call. I mimicked Sharpay's adoring gaze dramatically and obviously and Troy hid his snickers behind his hand. Darbus' attention was immediately drawn to him, so I returned to my normal expression - no use getting a week's worth of detention - I had enough of that already.

"As I mentioned before in homeroom, where you seven so _atrociously_ interrupted me - during free period tomorrow, there will be auditions for the newest musicale -" here, DramaDarbus paused dramatically. As if she could pause any other way. "-Twinkle Towne."I shuddered - I could**hear **the 'e' at the end. It sounded all 'jazz-hands'-y and 'leotard-costume-makeup"-y. As usual. Another musical I wouldn't be going to see. I turned to Troy, to make a comment about making plans for whenever opening night was, but his gaze was on Darbus. He was actually _listening _- I nearly made a comment about _this_ but it was far too odd to comprehend, so I returned to gazing at Darbus skeptically.

There was yet another dramatic pause before Darbus spoke again - as though the next thought had just been placed in her head by some higher being. She grinned - I flinched. This would not be good.

"I know!" she said happily, "we'll have a little showcase right here." I could've sworn she was staring straight at me. _Nononono_, I thought, terrified of the thought of singing. But with a enormous sigh of relief, her gaze moved on. I was about to attempt to steady my heart rate when I realized where it had landed - on Troy.

- - -

**Gabi**

- - -

A showcase? I glanced at Darbus, trying to pretend like I wasn't hiding behind the moon I was painting. Maybe if I just stayed out of her periphery…

"All of you will come up and sing for us - in pairs - and we'll see what talent we can scrape for at the bottom of the barrel." Sharpay and Ryan looked terribly excited, already whispering about what they'd perform - at least, Sharpay was, Ryan just looked he didn't have an opinion either way - but everyone else looked faintly sick. Except the dark haired boy - Jake or Jason or something, who looked like he was bored out of his mind. He looked like he couldn't care less about being forced to sing - I wish I felt like that. My stomach started clenching and twisting and I felt nauseous already - and no one had even said anything. I could just see that moment in the hotel, repeating and repeating, again and again. I couldn't sing in front of anyone - I didn't even sing in my room - or in the shower. If my mother was home, there was no way I would even think about it. Singing in front of my mirror even freaked me out. And with my luck, I'd be paired with-

"First up, Gabriella and Troy." Darbus smiled maliciously - though I'm sure it was aimed more at Troy than it was me, I still felt sicker.

This was not going to end well.

---

**Author's Note:** EEK. Sorry. Writing more as I type this... though that's not technically possible, but whatever. I really don't like this chapter as much asthe others, so feel free to critique. Anyway, sorry about the delay, no real excuse. Just tiredness and uninspiredness. Review please, it would be much appreciated!

Love you guys like crazy! Thanks for the feedback, you guys kick ass.

-Becca


End file.
